


Kiss me

by kaypancake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (???), Fluff, Han Jisung is clingy, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Debut Stray Kids, Pre-Relationship, Two Kid's Room +1 inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: "Jeongin, kiss me."The younger choked on air. “What?”or : very short drabble inspired by Han mentioning kissing Jeongin during their predebut days in the two kids room +1 with jeongin, han and changbin
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> let's act like it's a pre relationship thing or whatever (and that it's more consensual that it reads), this is silly but i hope you enjoy it?
> 
> edit : I went back and added some lines to make it slightly better

It was late this day, the sun had already set. But in the window-less rooms of the building, it always felt out of time. The same way airports felt, whatever time it could be, someone was always up doing something.

Jeongin and Jisung were in one of the vocal rooms. They decided to come here to practice for one of their lessons. Jisung was playing the piano while Jeongin was singing. 

They were at it for almost an hour, switching places and giving each other advice and feedback. It was tiring and not always pleasant but they were still taking it seriously. They didn't have any other choices anyway, their future depended on it. 

Suddenly, Jisung stopped playing.

“Stop.” He sighed. His fatigue and boredom were showing through his voice. 

Jeongin finished his line acapella, darting an annoyed look at his hyung. “What? Why did you stop?”

“Because it’s annoying.” He said, letting his voice drawl the last word in a childish manner. Jeongin knew Jisung for enough time now to recognise this expression. 

He still rolled his eyes. It was useless to force Jisung to continue if he had decided he would stop. So he sat on the piano stool, facing his friend.

"Jeongin, kiss me."

The younger choked on air. “What?”

Jisung couldn’t be serious, right?

Jeongin misheard him.

Right?

“Kiss me.” He repeated, looking outrageously sincere. His voice betraying a bit of nervousness.

“Why?”

“I want a kiss.” Jisung said, shrugging.

“No.”

Jisung pouted.

Of course, he would pout. God, he was really doing this, thought Jeongin. Jisung looked so sad.

It isn't that Jeongin didn't like Jisung. If he had time to think about something else than school and training, he would probably realise that his feelings weren't completely platonic. But Jisung wasn't actually sincere. He was tired and clingy. If Minho or even Hyunjin had been there, it would have been the same, Jeongin was convinced.

“Hyung, you’re being ridiculous.”

It just worsened Jisung’s pout making Jeongin slightly chuckled.

He leaned and kissed Jisung. Jeongin didn't think it through. He just pressed their lips together in a drama-like peck. Before the other boy could kiss back, he separated and stood up.

He already regretted pulling back, the feeling of Jisung's soft lips still lingering. But he didn't let his emotions appear on his face.

“Now that you got your kiss continue playing, I don’t want to stay the whole night here.” He said, forcing that complaining voice. 

Jisung seemed lost in his thought for a moment. He was looking at Jeongin like he was trying to figure out if it really happened.

“Hyung! Focus please!” Jeongin whined, making Jisung nod and start playing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it :)))
> 
> you can find me on  
> ig : [@ kayillio](https://instagram.com/kayillio?igshid=or9fcckpcn1u)


End file.
